Henry Goes To Hogwarts University
by Kay-Broski
Summary: Henry is ridiculously powerful. The ministry has left him alone because Storybrooke is self-contained, but as Henry's powers grow he is granted admittance to Hogwarts University of Magical Studies. Fairy-tales, Quidditch, son of the Savior and the Evil Queen; Henry gets into all kinds of situations in this crazy adventure of a boy becoming the hero of his own story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters or locations. All rights belong to their owners. No coyright infringement intended.**

**That being said, this is my first cross over ever, but it's got my own persona twist. Not a lot of pre-existing character use once outside of Storybrooke (with the exception of Henry of course). No beta on this one, all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Enjoy!**

A gangly young man with shaggy brown hair walked down the lonely street so quickly he was nearly jogging. His stride was long and purposeful, but his head sagged effectively hiding his face and his hands plunged deep in the pockets of his jacket pulling it closer against the chill of the evening. Once he reached the front porch the house he checked the mail purely out of habit, browsing through the stack as he unlocked and walked through the door. He unceremoniously dropped his keys in the small dish on the table to his right and was in the process of taking off his coat when he froze, his caramel brown eyes growing wide. One of the letters was addressed to him in a lavish script on a thick, square evelope…

Henry J. Mills

108 Mifflin St.

Storybrooke, ME

_I never get mail?_ Even stranger was the lack of a return address or postage stamp. He couldn't put anymore thought into it as his grandparents burst through the front door, followed closely by his (soon to be) step dads, and both his moms poofed into existence in the space beside him in clouds of purple and white smoke. Before they could say a work he stuffed the letter into the back pocket of his jeans as he dropped the rest of the mail on the table, and took off for the stairs in the same long strides that had carried him home.

"Henry, wait…" His brunette mother said in a panicked tone as she started to follow before she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Regina, don't. Just let him be." For once Henry was thrilled that his moms boyfriend (now fiancé) was sickeningly clingy and possessive. "It's not safe for you to…"

"Don't tell me it's not safe," Regina shrieked as she shrugged off his hand and turned on him quickly, "He's my son!" As she began to head to the stairs, he took her hand. She stopped dead, "Let go!" her voice was laced with venom as she jerked hand from his.

Henry heard the other's voices join in, both his mothers rising above the rest, but he shut himself in his room and started slowly pacing. The speed of his movements was the exact opposite from the speed of his thoughts. His mind effortless slipped into the memory of what had happened.

He knew he had magic, his grandfather had been training him to control it for months now with little to no success, not for lack of effort from either party. But what had happened tonight was unlike anything he'd experienced before.

* * *

><p>The news that his parents dropped on him had certainly caught him by surprise and the fact that they decided to do it simultaneously, in a public venue had completely overwhelmed him. However, his emotional and magical reactions had surprised and scared him at the same time, causing the small amount of control he had to be completely ineffective against the raw power as it coursed through his veins.<p>

He hadn't consciously given the magic a purpose, as he was still trying to work out what his moms had just said, but cars began to lift of the street seeming to float in mid air. The light bulbs in the lamp-posts burst, releasing showers of sparks before plunging the street into near darkness. The air around him began to shift and as he looked down he noticed his entire body was blazing, as if he was being consumed by flames, but they didn't burn. His emotions started presenting themselves singularly, but in a consecutive roll.

Confusion, the cars around him started to tumble leisurely through the air with no real sense of direction, floating to and fro like giant metal butterflies.

_What do they mean their getting married next week and the week after that? Why so quickly. Whoa, pregnant…both of them?! Well now the marriage makes sense._

Anger. The metal in the cars began to groan as the vehicles halted mid air and seemed to be pulled apart at the seams.

_Now they're both having kids with their new "true loves" and I'm gonna be stuck bouncing back and forth between two whole new families, unless…_

Pain, the cars began to implode as if they were being crushed by and enormous force. Street signs and lamp posts began to bend and contort like the could no longer stand up straight under the pressure.

_They're not going to want me anymore. They'll have their perfect little families and their happily-ever-afters, but where do I fit into that? I don't…_

Panic, cars flew through shop windows and over buildings as the wind picked up, turning into a small cyclone centered on Henry. The posts that had previously been bent were easily pulled from the ground, twisting and contorting into a metallic ball floating between Henry and his family. Then all of the sudden everything stood still, even the debris picked up by the wind. As Henry blinked, allowing a single, solitary tear to fall every floating object fell to the ground as well.

He didn't know what to do, so he didn't the only thing he could think of ran to the one place he felt truly safe. Home.

* * *

><p>He never heard the soft knocks on his bedroom door, or his mothers begging him to come out and talk to them. He missed the tears and worry that accompanied the short note he'd left on his bed.<p>

_I'm trying to figure things out, but I can't do it here. I'll hurt someone. I'm sorry for everything. I love you!_

_Henry_

By the time his parents got the note he'd been gone for hours, driving his Camero as fast as possible without getting pulled over, to put as much distance as he could between himself and Storybrooke.

Ultimately he ended up in Boston. He'd made a quick stop at an ATM in a small town on the road and completely emptied his checking and savings account. He then stopped at an electronics store just outside of Boston to buy a pay-as-you-go phone, programmed all essential information into it, and chunked his old one.

The first call Henry made was to his friend Bryce, to see if he could crash at his apartment for a few days. Bryce said it was fine, so Henry headed that direction. The second was an anonymous call to the house phone, no one picked up so when the beep sounded he left a message.

"Hey, it's me. I know you guys are worried, but I'm fine." He took a shaky breath as he continued. "I'm sorry I lost it, I really am and I'm sorry I left. I didn't know what else to do. At least out here there is no magic so I can't do anything to bad." He paused, contemplating what he was going to say next. "I'll be home soon, love you." And he hung up.

He followed the directions and arrived at a small building in a fairly decent part of town. The outside was a bit misleading because once inside it was quite clean and well kept. Henry stayed with Bryce for almost a week, exploring the city and thinking about the situation back home while his friend was a work, and partying it up at night. Everything had been calm until the night their fake id's came in and they hit up a club. Ironically it was called Storyville, a dance club with decent reviews and a better reputation.

Dancing was fine, drinking was awesome, but by the time the boys were leaving things started to deteriorate very quickly. It started when Henry noticed a man rough handling a woman, when he approached them to ask if everything was ok the man sucker punched him and grabbed the woman by the hair.

In a blind rage Henry began hitting and kicking any and every part of the man he could. Before he knew it three bouncers were pulling him away and throwing him out. As they neared the door Henry looked over his shoulder to see the man hit the woman so hard she fell to the floor. As he was tossed into the street his emotions peaked, a mix of anger, pain and emabarassment. He waved his hand in the buildings direction as he took off down the street and before he knew it the establishment was consumed in flames.

Screams of terror followed as people began pouring out of every available entrance and exit. Henry looked down at his shaking hands and found that they were still glowing.

"That's impossible…" he whispered quietly. He turned, putting his hands in his pockets and found Bryce, coughing and sputtering behind him. After slapping his friend on the back a few times they started the short walk back to the apartment, avoiding the attention of the authorities who were showing up by the droves.

Neither of them noticed the camera pointed directly at Henry the entire time, or the shocked face of the young woman holding it.

The next day it was all over the news. Local authorities stated that it was an electrical malfunction as a result of the building age. Henry watched the report silently, his stomach plummeting as the reporter noted that there had been several injuries ranging from minor to severe. The show moved on to other topics and Henry felt a wave of relieve. No one had been killed, but dozens had been hurt and it was his fault.

He left the next day, trying desperately to come up with a way to deal with his issues with his family and his magic. He had no idea what he was going to do. The drive home seemed to fly by and before he knew it he was passing a very familiar sign, and soon enough was driving down Main Street.

It had all been restored leaving no evidence of the night he left. Part of him hoped it had all just been a bad dream, the rest of him knew he was in serious trouble. He idled for a second at the stoplight, trying to decide where to go first. He decided to turn right onto Mifflin Street, assuming that his Ma would be at his Mom's house waiting for news because there was no way Mom would go to the apartment.

There was no yellow bug out front, but the porch light was still on. He slowly climbed the front stairs, taking a deep breath before he gently opened the door. Everything looked except the light was on in his mom's study. As he peeked around the corner he stopped shorts. His mom was sound asleep on the couch with the house phone clutched to her chest. She had no make-up on and looked tired even as she slept.

His steps were silent as he made his way over to her. He knelt down, gently moving a piece of her hair before he softly kissed her forehead. Her eyes flutter a few times and slowly opened. They widened immediately and she sat straight up.

"Is this real?" She whispered hoarsely as she reached out with shaky hands to touch his face. When they finally made contact Henry leaned into them and gently covered one of her hands with one his own and squeezed. Regina let out a small sob before slipping to the floor in front of him, pulling him in for a crushing hug as she rocked him back and forth openly crying.

He held her tight, not noticing the tears falling from his eyes. Neither knew how long they'd been there, they just held onto each other for dear life. Occasionally they'd say things.

"Why did you go?" Regina's voice was raw from exhaustion and emotion.

"I'm so sorry." Henry's was every bit as ragged.

"I was so worried, I thought…" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"It was bad Mom, I messed up." He said so quietly Regina almost didn't hear it.

His Ma was over in the blink before he could even hang up the phone, dragging him into a hug that was even more crushing than his Mom's. The only evidence that she was crying was the slight shake that accompanied each breath. He held on just as tight. When the separated she looked him up and down to be sure he was ok before looking at Regina who was smiling despite the tears that were still present and falling.

"You guys need to see something." Henry said sullenly with a feeling of dread sitting heavily in the pit of his stomach. They went upstairs to his room, and he looked up the clip of the broadcast from that morning. While watching it his mothers were shaking their heads, his Mom had her hand held over her stomach and his Ma had her arms crossed. When the clip was over he spun around slowly in his chair and looked at the ground. "I did it."

"Did what sweetie?" Regina asked gently.

"I set the club on fire, literally." He said ruefully, looking up to see shock cross both of their features.

"Henry that's impossible, there's no…" Emma trailed off, not quite sure how to finish.

"I know there's not supposed to be, but there is." Henry was shaking his head slightly. "I was mad and I hurt those people." He was quiet for a second before he looked at his blonde mother seriously. "Ma, you have to lock me up."

"Kid, you know I can't do that. I won't do that." Emma stood her ground. No one could say another word before the doorbell rang.

All three made their way down stairs, Henry taking the lead. Despite the emotional rollercoaster of the evening, Emma and Regina smiled at eachother as their son got all chivalrous and answered the door.

It was two men and a woman on the door step, all three in abnormally long cloak like coats. The man in front had jet black hair and round glasses, the man to his left had bright red hair and blue eyes, and the woman had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. The man in front was first to speak.

"Henry James Mills?" His British accent was thick.

"Uh, who's asking?" Henry tried to put on some bravado but was really confused by the situation.

The man smiled before he answered. "My name is Harry Potter, I'm with the Ministry of Magic and we need to speak with you."

The baffled look on Henry's face made is ignorance clear and the woman addressed him. "Mr. Mills, you did read the letter you received six days ago, did you not? It clearly detailed the situation as well as the necessity of our visit."

"Umm, just one second." He rummaged through his duffel bag briefly before he found what he was looking for. An envelope still in his jeans pocket. He pulled it out, opened it slowly and stared dumbfounded at the first line.

_Mr. Mills, It is our pleasure to inform you that upon review of your situation, you have been accepted for enrollment in Hogwarts University of Magical Studies._

**Damn good place to stop if I do say so myself. Pretty much winging this one, but I love both of these stories and am super pumped to mash 'em up in cool ways. More to follow my friends, that is for sure!**


	2. Chapter 2

He stood there shocked, everything had been explained but he still couldn't bring himself to believe that this was reality, his reality. He had expected his mothers to be firing off questions, but was surprised that Emma was the only one talking. Regina was strangely calm, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

"So, wait. You're telling me that you're Harry Potter," as Emma pointed at him Harry just smile, "and my son should go to Hogwarts University to become a...what? A wizard?" She was almost yelling at this point, but the visitors kept their composure well.

"If that's what he wants then yes." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"He can study, he'll be around people who understand him and his struggles, and when he's graduated he's more than welcome to return here if that is what he wants." Hermione's voice was kind and understanding. When she turned and looked at Henry he immediately shifted his gaze to the ground. "And if he should want to stay in our world, we have a place for him." She smiled at him.

He did the best he could to return the courtesy but wasn't able to muster more than a small grin that looked painfully forced. He looked towards his mothers for direction, but deep down he knew this was his decision to make.

"And what, we're just supposed to let him go with you to this unknown place? We just got him back!" Emma hissed, she was definitely on the defensive and not backing down.

"No, we don't expect that at all." Harry stated calmly. "A tour of campus is offered and all first year students are sponsored by a senior or, as in Henry's case, a student in the advanced program."

"He doesn't have to decide tonight." It was the first time Ron had spoken. "Give them some time to digest it." He paused and looked at Henry. "Mate, take some time. Think it over and talk to your family. We'll come back tomorrow evening and bring your sponsor with us, he might be able to offer a unique opinion."

"What do you me _he_ can decide? He's seventeen..." Emma started heatedly only to be interrupted.

"Emma, I think it's best that we talk with them tomorrow." Regina said gently before addressing their visitors for the first time. "We appreciate your understanding. Perhaps you could return tomorrow evening and we will discuss this further."

"Absolutely," Harry said "we understand how difficult this can be. We'll come back tomorrow." And with that the three turned and vanished before they reached the bottom of the steps with a resounding POP.

He stood there with his mothers for a minute before hugging each of them, with a promise that he would be there when they woke up. As he was getting ready for bed he heard them talking and couldn't help his curiosity.

"Why didn't you back me up? You just stood there like a zombie!" Despite her attempt at whispering Emma's frustration was apparent in her voice.

"And what was I supposed to do? Fly off the handle and threaten to fry them where they stood?!" Regina was equally as angry, but more so at Emma than anything. "You have no idea what this means do you?"

"It means that three strange people appeared at your doorstep asking for us to allow our son to go with them to some imaginary school god knows where!" Emma hissed, clearly not grasping the magnitude of the situation.

"Emma, you know I wouldn't standby and allow someone to take Henry, but they implied that there is a whole world of magic here. In the land _without _magic." Regina tried to make the blonde see sense. "Maybe this is why he can't control it, you've read the books I take it?"

"Of course I read the books." Emma sighed, beyond exhasperated.

"Then you know that the world is portrayed differently and the magic isn't what we know. It's not the same. That might explain why no one here has been able to help Henry control his. You and I don't use wands, maybe he needs to. Maybe...I don't know. Is it too far of a stretch at this point to say that his magic is different than ours and explore the option for him to learn how to use it?"

"You're seriously considering this?" Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. You, more than anyone, should know what it's like to possess a power you don't understand and can't control." Regina gave Emma a patronizing look, which softened before she continued. "The difference is he hurt people. I don't want him to have to live with the fear that it might happen again."

Emma sighed, she was emotionally exhausted. From the time they'd found that Henry was gone, to the voicemail that broke her heart, to finding out he was back and now this... it was too much and it was overwhelming.

"So what do we do?" Emma couldn't keep the fear from her voice.

"I think we should go to bed, and deal with it tomorrow." Emma nodded her agreement. "It's late, you can just stay in the guest bedroom if you'd like."

"Thanks."

Henry jumped and used every ounce of stealth he possessed to get back to his room undetected before his moms hit the landing.

They left him to his own devices for the day, but no matter where he was in the house he could still hear his mom's talking back and forth in hushed voices. His grandparents showed up around lunch time adding their voices to the quiet chorus that haunted him throughout the house. When his soon to be step dads arrived he was fed up with the whole situation.

The glares that they shot over his moms unsuspecting shoulders as he passed the study were bone chilling. They looked at him like he was nothing more or less than an unwelcome addition to the list of things threatening their happy-endings. He'd tried to bring it up to his moms a few times in the past, but the both assured him (in their own way) that it would take some getting used to. Now they are all smiles and giggles, about to be the stars of their own romance novels and he's the odd man out; just a reminder of a tragic past relationship and a life that no longer exists.

He steels himself against their heavy gazes and makes his way upstairs. Climbing quietly through his window he heads straight to his favorite spot, the peak above his room where he can see the glistening ocean to his right and the endless expanse of forest to his left. He just sits and loses himself to the silence that washes over him, rinsing away the worry and hurt. Leaving no trace of the fear that had crippled him since last night. Up here he felt strong, like for once he might really be in control.

He lost track of time and before he knew it the sun was setting beautifully against the mountains, painting the sky with vibrant colors. Giving him the courage he needed to make this decision that could very well change his life forever.

He saw four figures walking up the sidewalk and was able to make out Harry, Ron and Hermione; but the fourth was his mentor. This person that would, supposedly, be able to give him a different perspective on the University. He heard the doorbell ring and started to climb down from his hideout. Just before he went through the window he heard the door open and the first three went inside. The fourth lingered for a moment and glanced up, catching Henry's gaze briefly before he darted inside his room.

As he entered the foyer Henry noticed that the visitors were seated on the large couch in the center of the room as his family was arranged in various chairs or simply standing across from them. There was one seat open. He met Harry's gaze with a timid grin before he sat down and the onslaught of questions began.

Emma and Regina's voices were the loudest, but his grandparents had questions as well. They were asked in rapid fire with every answer leading to yet another question ranging from schedule to housing, cost and holidays, extra curricular activites, safety precautions; anything and everything that could be asked and then some.

He sat silently waiting for the one question he was fairly certain would not be asked. If he wanted to go to Hogwarts or not. During one of the brief pauses in the onslaught of questions his family lobbied at their guest Henry decided to get some answers of his own.

"Will they teach me to control it?" He asked loudly, causing everyone else to fall silent. "Like, when I get mad it's like a tidal wave and I can't always stop it, I don't want to hurt people anymore." The second part came out more as a whisper.

"Yes, you will learn to control it, to give your power direction, a purpose if you will." Hermione said kindly.

Before anyone else could say a word a young man with light brown hair and striking green eyes stood up and addressed Henry directly. "That's just the beginning, yes you'll learn a level of control you can't imagine right now but what you do with it will determine if people are hurt." He smiled briefly before adding, "By the way, I'm Alex Crawford. I'm gonna be your mentor if decide to come." He stepped around the couch and offered his hand with Henry took with a smile.

"Can I talk to you," Henry looked at his family briefly with a slightly pained expression, "privately?"

"If that's what you want." Alex was still smiling, but looked to Harry for approval. After receiving a nod he turned to Henry and motioned for him to lead the way. "After you."

As the two went out the back door Henry's family crowed around the door frame, trying to get a hint as to what had been bothering the boy.

"So…" Now that they were alone Henry didn't quite know what to say.

"Just ask the first thing that pops into your mind."

"Is it like in the books?" Henry asked tentatively.

Alex chuckled lightly before responding. "I guess you could say that. It's founded on the same principle, the same houses and it's a castle but that's where the similarities end." He smiled when Henry obviously wanted more. "It's geared more towards young adult. During Voldermort's reign hundreds of muggle borns were denied the change to go to school, leaving a whole generation untrained, dangerous, and oblivious all over the world. The University was established as a place for us to learn, but because of our age the classes are different as well."

"What does age have to do with it?"

"Well, at Hogwarts School for instance, the students start at age eleven and as they progress throughout the years they're taught different levels of magic. Age has everything to do with it because magic is kind of like a teenager. It begins to manifest itself at age 11, but it develops much like we do. The longer it's active, the stronger it is."

"Oh, so is this as strong as I will get?" Henry asked curiously.

"No," Alex smiled, "Because it's just now starting to truly manifest your magic will grow exponentially over the next four or five years."

Henry fell into a pensive silence, the look on his face was not lost to Alex. But the older boy decided to wait patiently for Henry to say what was on his mind, the wait wasn't long.

"Is it bad that I wanted to go before I knew all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Henry paused briefly, looking back towards the house. "I grew up in a town full of fairy tale characters. Lots of hero's and villains, true love, soul mates and all that but I never really felt like I fit in here."

"That's understandable, a huge part of who you are doesn't fit in here. But that's ok."

"No, that's not what I mean." Henry paused again, trying to collect his thoughts. "See, my moms are both getting married, and I'm happy that they're happy. I really am. At the same time I feel like my happy ending is being taken by the guys that are giving my moms theirs. Does that make sense?"

"Henry, there's a reason why they chose me to be your mentor." Alex looked up at the sky. "They try to pick someone who will compliment you, understand where you are, where you've been, and where you're going. My dad is…well he's an important guy, in charge of a lot of people and a lot of things. I've only met him a few times, but every time it was him asking me to do something for the greater good. He never wanted a son, he wanted a sword to do his dirty work and I did for a long time but recently I decided that I am better than that. My father getting re-married and having a daughter that he kept wasn't the end of my story, it was just the end of a chapter."

"So you're saying this isn't my happy ending?" Henry asked, beyond confused.

"Yes, and it's not their happy ending either because there's no such thing." Alex looked over to find Henry with an appalled expression plastered onto his face. He couldn't help but laugh. "Wait, just hear me out. If this really was their happy ending then that would suck, because our story isn't over until we die. Everything leading up to that event can be found in the pages. A happy ending is living a good life, the life you want to live; accomplishing your goals and meeting some outstanding people along the way. The End."

"Then it's ok for me to be mad," Henry sat up straight, "That doesn't make me a bad person?"

"No, it makes you human. And given the fact that your life is changing in unimaginable ways right now, I think it's fairly understandable."

"They don't want me to go, I can tell they don't."

"You said yourself that you grew up here surround by these people who have kick-ass stories right?" He looked to Henry who nodded. "This is your chance to take control of the story and make it your own. Be the hero you want to be in a world that you choose."

"You really think I can be a hero?"

"I think that word is used very loosly. Do I think you're the person that will do the right thing over the easy thing? Yes, I do. Do I think you're the guy that will face challenges head on despite your own fears and insecurities? Without a doubt. Does that make you a hero? Well, only time will answer that question my friend. Why not start with a decision. Your decision. And don't make it to get back at your moms, or because you want to be a famous hero. Make it because you know, deep down, that this is where you need to be right now. Make it for you."

Henry didn't say a word, but looked up at the sky mulling over everything Alex had just said. They sat there momentarily in companionable silence before Henry finally spoke.

"My mom's are definitely gonna want the tour." He smiled cheekily at Alex would laughed.

"I think that can be arranged my young friend."


End file.
